In a typical gas turbine engine, a compressor having alternating stages of rotating and stationary airfoils is coupled to a turbine through an axial shaft, with the turbine also having alternating stages of rotating and stationary airfoils. The compressor stages decrease in size in order to compress the air passing therethrough. The compressed air is then supplied to one or more combustors, which mixes the air with fuel. An ignition source in the combustor ignites the mixture, forming hot combustion gases, which then pass through the turbine, expanding and driving the stages of a turbine, which is coupled to the compressor through the axial shaft. The exhaust gases can then be used as a source of propulsion, to generate steam through a heat recovery steam generator, or in powerplant operations to turn a shaft coupled to a generator for producing electricity.
The combustion system of a gas turbine engine can take on a variety of configurations. A combustion system for a gas turbine engine can comprise a single combustion chamber, a plurality of individual combustion chambers spaced about the axis of the engine, a plenum-type combustion system, or a variety of other combustion systems. Depending on the engine geometry, performance requirements, and physical operating location, the exact combustor arrangement will vary.
A typical combustion system generally comprises at least a casing secured to the frame of the engine, a combustion liner secured within at least a part of the casing, and one or more fuel nozzles positioned within or adjacent to the combustion liner for injecting a fuel (gas, liquid, or both) into the combustion chamber. The combustion system is in fluid communication with the engine as the casing and liner arrangement provides a way for air from the compressor to enter the combustion system, where it mixes with fuel from the one or more fuel nozzles. The fuel-air mixture is ignited by an ignition source, such as a spark igniter. Hot combustion gases travel through the combustion liner and often through one or more transition pieces and into the turbine. The transition piece is essentially a duct having a geometry that changes from the shape of the combustor to the inlet of the turbine.
The combustion liner is at the center of combustor operations. The combustion liner geometry is dictated by the operating parameters of the engine, performance requirements, and/or available geometry. While combustion liner geometries can vary, the combustion liner typically includes regions for receiving fuel nozzles, for mixing fuel and air together, and for containing the reaction when the fuel and air mixture is ignited.
Due to the operating temperatures within the combustion liner, it is necessary to cool the combustion liner. Cooling air is typically provided along the outer surface of the combustion liner and often times through the wall thickness and along at least a portion of the inner wall of the combustion liner. However, a non-uniform distribution of cooling air around the combustion liner can lead to non-uniform cooling, which can cause adverse and undesirable consequences to the structural integrity of the combustion liner.